Our Precious Love
by monster pink
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung masih saling mencintai. Tapi karena suatu kesalahpahaman kecil membuat Sooyoung melepas Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Akankah mereka berdua bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka? KYUYOUNG fanfiction, OneShoot, RNR ya : D


**monster pink**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**Our Precious Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Cast : Choi Sooyoung as Sooyoung, Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : KyuYoung**

**Warning : OOC, typos, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : Sooyoung milik Sooyoungster, Kyuhyun milik sparkyu, tapi cerita ini murni punyaku.**

**DO NOT BASH THE CHARA! NO FLAME! NO COPAST! DLDR!**

.

.

Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Kau menginginkan aku untuk mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Kau meminta putus dariku, aku akan melepasmu walaupun kau tahu itu sangat menyakitiku. Apapun. Akan kulakukan. Tapi, kalau nyatanya kau sendiri tersiksa jika harus berpisah dariku, lalu untuk apa kita harus putus sedangkan kita masih sangat saling mencintai?

.

.

_**~((Kyuhyun & Sooyoung))~**_

.

.

Seoul, 11:50 PM

Sebuah Mercedes E-500 terlihat berhenti di depan gerbang Royal Paradise, perumahan eksklusif di jantung kota Seoul. Pengemudinya sengaja menepikan mobil itu agar tak mengganggu pengguna jalan lain. Tapi memang tak ada pengendara lain yang melintas saat itu, selain dia dan pasangannya.

Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, kedua orang di dalam mobil hitam itu seperti baru menghadiri acara formal. _Namja_ yang duduk di driver seat memakai tuksedo hitam. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu putih disematkan di antara kerah kemeja putihnya. Membuat _namja_ yang sebenarnya tampan itu terlihat semakin sempurna.

Duduk di sebelahnya, seorang _yeoja_ dengan _dress_ sifon tanpa lengan berwarna lyla. Gaun indah itu menjuntai lembut hingga lututnya, memamerkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah clutch perak mungil. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai, lembut menyentuh bahu dan punggungnya yang putih.

Kontras dengan penampilan mereka yang serba rapi, wajah kedua orang itu tampak sangat muram. Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam di atas dashboard mobil itu.

"Kyu.." _yeoja_ itu akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku.. aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin putus.."

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menghela napas berat setelah mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dia menutup mata sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu. Semua terserah padamu, Sooyoungie."

Sooyoung—_yeoja_ itu memalingkan wajah, menatap kearah _namja_ di sebelahnya. Seperti tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan.

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedalam kedua mata bening Sooyoung. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku lakukan. Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini bukan? Mulai saat ini, kau bukan milikku lagi." Namja itu berkata. Dingin.

_Yeoja_ itu mati-matian berusaha menahan air yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, berharap bisa menyembunyikan tangisan yang hampir pecah. Tapi terlambat, _namja_ itu sudah terlanjur melihat air yang menetes turun dipipi tirusnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil selembar _tissue_, menyodorkan ke arahnya. Tapi _yeoja_ itu tidak mengambilnya, malah sibuk menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Masih melihat ke arah jendela.

Kyuhyun meremas _tissue_ ditangannya, frustasi. "Maaf karena telah menyakitimu, Sooyoungie. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu, sangat.." dia berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sooyoung yang menangis tanpa suara. Tangan kirinya menyangga pada kemudi, sedang tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gumpalan _tissue_ tadi.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang terdengar. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sooyoung perlahan membuka kalung perak yang tergantung di lehernya. Ada sebuah cincin yang terpasang sebagai bandul di situ. Dia menatapnya sejenak, sebelum meletakkannya di tangan kanan Kyuhyun setelah membuang asal gumpalan _tissue_ yang Kyuhyun genggam tadi.

"Itu artinya, aku sudah tidak punya hak untuk terus memiliki ini…" dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar menahan tangis "…kau harus menjaga cincin itu baik-baik, dan berikan pada gadis yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku…"

"Simpan saja cincin ini, untukmu. Aku tidak pernah mengambil kembali apapun yang telah aku berikan." Kyuhyun menolak, meletakkan cincin itu di dashboard.

Sooyoung menggeleng lemah "Percayalah padaku, suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang tepat untukmu. Dan berikanlah cincin itu padanya…"

Kyuhyun masih bergeming, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangan kirinya pada kemudi. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

Sooyoung mengelap air mata yang meluncur lagi di pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Sebelum melanjutkan "..sungguh. Aku.. aku pikir kita tidak benar-benar berniat untuk.." dia menunduk, menangis lagi.

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat datar. Padahal hatinya jauh lebih sakit melihat orang yang paling dia sayangi terluka seperti ini. Karena dirinya.

Sooyoung memilin-milin ujung roknya, mencoba menguasai diri "Kita tidak pernah bermaksud untuk saling jatuh cinta.."

"Begitu ya.." Kyuhyun menghela napas "Bagiku, kau yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku miliki, Soo-ie."

Sooyoung menatapnya, sekarang dia sudah agak tenang. "Itu berlebihan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.."

Sesaat kedua mata itu kembali beradu pandang, sebelum Sooyoung memutuskan pandangan mereka dan berkata "Aku baru menyadari kita tidak akan pernah bisa mempertahankan cinta ini bersama. Ada terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara kita.."

"Kita tidak membutuhkan persamaan apapun untuk bertahan dalam hubungan ini!" sela Kyuhyun gusar. "Tapi kalau kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Ya, aku tidak bisa menolak.."

Hening lagi. Keduanya tidak saling melihat, canggung.

Sooyoung memaksakan diri tersenyum "Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, Kyu. Semua sangat berarti bagiku.."

"Tak masalah, Soo-ie. Aku melakukan semua itu dengan tulus."

"Dan maaf.." Sooyoung mendesah pelan "..maaf karena telah mencintaimu. Kita tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku untuk terus menyimpan perasaan ini padamu.."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa dirimu, Princess. Terimakasih kembali.."

"A-aku.. _jeongmal mianhae_.."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ini adalah kesalahanku, murni salahku."

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Terimakasih, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan mendengar panggilan semanis itu keluar dari bibir Sooyoung lagi. "Aku hanya memperlakukanmu sebaik yang aku bisa."

"Lalu.. bagaimana kau akan memperlakukanku setelah ini?"

"Aku.. aku tidak pernah terpikir hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin aku akan kembali memanggilmu _saengie_. Kembali pada saat seperti kita pertama kali berkenalan, sebagai _dongsaeng_ dan _oppa_."

Sooyoung tersenyum perih "Sungguh, kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu, kalau kau tidak mau, _oppa_."

"_Aniya_. Itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Tapi kumohon.." akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sooyoung "kumohon jangan pernah menghindariku, _okay_?

Sooyoung terkejut mendengarnya. Menghindari Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia akan melakukan itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa berada di dekatnya, tanpa mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah berakhir seperti itu.

"Kau harus tahu, _oppa_. _Yeoja_ memiliki hati yang rapuh, seperti sebuah gelas. Sekali kau menghancurkannya, kau akan melihat retakan itu pada dirinya, untuk waktu yang cukup lama..."

"Jadi, kau akan menghindariku? Begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Hatiku sangat sakit dan aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali membaik dengan melakukan apapun. Salah satunya dengan menjaga jarak darimu, mungkin.." Sooyoung menjawab diplomatis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat naik satu halisnya. "Lalu kenapa kita harus putus. Kau harus tahu Sooyoungie, aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menatap _yeoja_ berwajah cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku.. aku hanya.." Sooyoung menunduk, gugup.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu _yeoja_ itu, menatap lembut ke arah sepasang mata indahnya. "Hey, Princess.." dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi Sooyoung. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Aku yakin, aku bisa melihat masih ada cinta untukku di dalam matamu.."

Sooyoung terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Jujur dia terlalu terlena menikmati ketampanan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya ini.

"Lihatkan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberiku jawaban. Jadi.." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Mengambil kembali kalung di dasboard. Dia melepas cincin yang tergantung di situ. "Jadi.. Choi Sooyoung. Mau kah kau jadi milikku, sekali lagi?"

Sooyoung sangat terkejut. Selama beberapa detik dia hanya terdiam.

"Princess.." Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Sooyoung, menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. _"Would you take this ring, as you take my heart on your hand too?"_

Setetes air menitik dari mata Sooyoung. Dia menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini karena merasa sangat…sangat lega. Dia tidak jadi kehilangan hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya. "_I do_, Cho Kyuhyun.."

"_Sorry_, Princess. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan cintamu pergi dariku. Kau sangat…bahkan terlalu berharga untukku." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sooyoung, yang sekarang telah memakai cincin darinya. Erat, karena Kyuhyun sadar dia hampir kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah mengatakan 'Iya' untuk setiap permintaan putus ku. Kapanpun aku meminta itu darimu.." Sooyoung berkata sungguh-sungguh, tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakmu. Tapi sejak aku tahu kau terluka dengan keputusanmu sendiri. Ya Princess, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah.."

Kalimat itu terdengar egois, tapi Sooyoung tersenyum haru mendengar keposesifan Kyuhyun. Karena hal itu lah yang ingin ia dengar dari kekasihnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sooyoung dalam genggamannya dengan lembut. Lalu ditariknya lengan itu perlahan, mengisyaratkan agar sang pemilik tangan lentik itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dikecupnya kembali kening Sooyoung, turun ke hidung bangirnya, lalu Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sooyoung. Disesapnya bibir manis itu, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Sooyoung seraya Kyuhyun semakin menekan ciuman mereka. Sungguh, dia sangat mencintai _yeoja_-nya ini.

Sooyoung menangis di sela menikmati ciuman mereka. Dalam hatinya sudah terpatri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan _namja_ tampan yang tengah mengecupnya lembut ini.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, mempertemukan kening keduanya. Sooyoung menatap lekat kedua mata Kyuhyun lalu berkata, "Berjanjilah padaku.." _yeoja_ itu tersenyum lembut _"..never break our precious love…"_

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**FF kali ini adalah KyuYoung ^^ kalau kalian mau request couple kesukaan kalian, silahkan~ tapi tetap harus ada snsd nya.. nanti aku bikinkan one shoot-one shoot nya couple kesukaan kalian itu ^^**

**Beri tanggapan yaaa~ ^^**


End file.
